Matsuda Mayhem
by twilightselenacullen
Summary: What happened after Matsuda got caught at the suspected HQ of Kira find out here! Contains spanking. Don't like DOn't read. P.s. Don't have to b a death note fant to understand it so read it! thx lol .


(This is the part we didn't see and even if you never saw death note it will still make sense so hope you like. Oh and if you didn't watch it L and Ryuzaki are the same person ~so you

don't get confused~) Matsuda knew they were all very mad and disappointed. What he didn't know was just how much or how they planned on punishing him. Matsuda got

caught breaking in to the HQ of the suspected Kira and his friends when he was told not to do anything. Matsuda crept into the headquarters slowly hoping his friends weren't too mad

at him. When he turned around L looked furious. He kicked Matsuda causing him to moan and fly across the room. Matsuda was terrified now. "Ryuzaki please I'm sorry!"Matsuda yelled.

He looked around the room. They were the only two there! Now he was really terrified. L walked towards Matsuda who squirmed around scooting backwards as far as he could until he

reached the wall. He sunk down as low to the floor as he could shielding himself with his arms waiting for the expected blows. They didn't come. Why not? He was afraid to open his eyes.

He did so slowly. L was walking the opposite direction of the door. Now was his chance. He ran to the door quickly trying to tug it open. Locked? He reached into his pocket to get his

key out. "Looking for this?" L asked holding up the key. "How did you?" Matsuda asked confused. "Oh I have my ways." He answered smiling. He stopped smiling and glared at Matsuda.

He sat down in the rolling chair. "Come here." He ordered. Matsuda was too afraid to move. "Don't make me have to get up and get you I'm feeling quite lazy today and I'm pissed

enough as it is." L said. Matsuda walked towards him slowly then closed his eyes Bracing himself for another kick. "What are you doing?" L asked. "Oh umm..." He looked at L who

was just sitting there. "I just thought... nevermind." "Don't worry I'm not going to kick you again. But you do have other reasons to worry." He said. Matsuda looked at him confused

but before he could say anything he was pulled over L's lap. "Ryuzaki what the hell are you doing!" He asked frantically trying to get up but L was too strong. "You didn't think you'd

get away unpunished did you?" L asked pulling down Matsuda's pants. "You can't! wait! stop!" He screamed. "To answer you're question more thoroughly you are about to be spanked."

L said. Matsuda blushed violently. "You can't be serious? I'm not a child! Let me go!" He yelled. "Oh I'm afraid I am one hundred percent serious. You behaved like a child and you will

be treated as one. Plus you don't have to be a child to be spanked. Now shut up or I swear you will not only be spanked but afterwards I will make sure your whole body will be aching

for a very long time." Matsuda fell silent afraid of Ryuzaki's threat. He was too embarassed to say anything anyways. Smack Matsuda yelped. "Ow!" How did that hurt so much! It hurt

way less any time he'd ever been spanked before and he was just using his hand! smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack Matsuda whimpered in pain with every hit still not understanding how Ryuzaki could be

that strong without looking like he is! He tried as hard as he could not to cry but tears were starting to stream down his face. smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

He couldn't take it anymore! "Please Ryuzaki! Ow Ryuzaki-sir Please stop please it hurts taht's enough! Ow! I'm sorry I Ow! was already sorry! Ow! Please stop! Ow! PLEAASSSEEEE!"

Matsuda cried. L pulled down Matsuda's boxers revealing his bright red flaming backside and thighs. Matsuda jumped when the cold air it him. "Owww." He cried now. He was crying

as hard as he could but L unyieldingly raised his hand high into the air. smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

All of a sudden Matsuda was pushed to the floor sobbing and crying. "I'm sooooo s-sorrryyy!" He cried. "Get up." Matsuda continued to cry. "This is why you are in truble because

you can not follow one simple order. Now get up." L lectured. "Yes Ryuzaki-sir." Matsuda answered pulling himself up off the ground. "I'm sorry I will listen to all orders you give me

from now on I swear Ryuzaki-sir." He said. L nodded and smiled at him. "Good here." He tossed his key to him. "Sleep well I expect you to be back here early tomorrow morning

understand?" L asked. "Yes Ryuzaki-sir. "Good see you then." Matsuda turned for the door rubbing his sore backside.


End file.
